full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher 'Chris' Wakeman
- Forms = - Human = - WereCheetah = }}}} }} }} Christopher 'Chris' Wakeman is the long-time friend of Covey Simbato, as well as a student of Oola. He later on becomes the lead mechanic, driver, and roadie to the band and werecat pack, the Wildcatz, as well as the boyfriend/lover of the lead singer, Anya Romovic. Characteristics *'Name': Christopher Wakeman *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Yellow Blonde (Yellow and black in Werecat form) *'Eyes': Green (in both forms) *'Likes': Running, driving, Anya *'Dislikes': Going slow, his stripping habit, his friends hurt (especially Anya) *'Family': None, Oola (former guardian), Covey Simbato (stepbrother) Background It’s unknown what happened to Chris’s family, but as a child, he spent years searching for others like himself, as his village was wiped out by were-hunters. It was Oola, a powerful were-lioness who Lucien claimed could have been one of the Ten Zodiac, came and found him, training him in the fundamentals of his were-heritage. It was also when they found Covey. They took him in, to which Chris was happy to accept him as a friend, and a brother, and the two trained together. When Covey ran after the Ghost and the Darkness, the ones responsible for killing Covey’s parents and village, he and Oola followed after him and Chris attempted to use his speed to defeat the two, because he believed he could help Covey and Oola make a difference in the fight. That, and he didn’t want either one of them to die, since they were the only family he had now. Oola quickly knocked Chris unconscious, and proceeded to sacrifice herself by fighting the Ghost and the Darkness by herself. Covey carried Chris and saw that Oola had lost her right arm. Suddenly, Chris woke up and tried to transform to go back after her, but Oola stopped him. She explained to Covey that Alphas were the only ones that would defeat the Ghost and the Darkness, and that she smiled, saying that Covey would become a strong Alpha one day to his Pride. She then attempted to bury the two rogues under ice and snow, by causing an avalanche. Before being buried, she made Covey promise to tell Chris that she died and told them to step into the future, since she would seal this darkness. The next day, the two managed to get back to America, hoping to fulfill Oola’s promise to go forward with their lives. The two managed to work enough to earn money and buy a mobile home for the two, which turned out to be a broken-down tour bus. Chris being good with machines, he managed to renovate it and rebuild it using the scrapyard’s parts. Afterwards, the two rented some campground near a wildlife preserve, spending much of their lives growing up together as brothers. A lucky day, they had scored enough points to attend High-Bridge Academy in Seattle, earning degrees for both high school and college. At first it was hard, but both helped one another to find strength within each other. Christopher joined the Track Team as well as the Metal Shop class, while Covey joined the Martial Arts Club. And it got even better for Chris when he met Anya Romovicon the Track Team, while she played on the soccer team. Though, she was hard to approach, since she seemed a bit hard to talk to, as she always ran away embarrassed. But more soon followed, as he and the others met Li Mei, and then Madoka and Chaika, two Japanese transfer students who moved in to Washington, in looking to start a band. But Chris was interested more in Anya, as he wanted to ask her out. Though he decided to stop a while, as he realized that she had once confessed her love to an older boy but got rejected. Not wanting to hurt her, he decided to back off a little. But later on, she developed a crush on him. In fact, she was so infatuated with him, she immediately invited him to her festival’s activity, even though she said it was nothing at all. Some of the other girls also had shown attraction toward Chris, though Anya was by far the most interested. It was during that festival, Chris had won her a pair of matching blue metal bands, in which she gave one of the matching bands to him as a gift, as she would wear hers as a reminder of the gift she gave him. Everything seemed to be going fine. Even during his Full Moons. But one night, his senses all ablaze and his instincts taking over, focusing his mind on his basic instincts: to hunt, eat, and mate. Running through the forest, feeling free, he had come to go a bit too far on his speed. His speed and instincts drove him into finding a were-snow leopard, who was able to fight her off until morning. He transformed back into his human form, falling unconscious, as the were-snow leopard nearly fell to the ground, but he kept her from falling… only for her to transform back to reveal her none other than to be Anya. Shocked to say the least, he brought her back to her place to rest. Almost attacked by her aunt, Chris explained that he knew what she was, because he was the same as her, which prompted Anya’s aunt to smile, saying that she was happy Anya had found a boyfriend and potential mate, which Chris embarrassingly shied away. Once she awoke, she found herself in bed, naked with only the covers hiding her body… and an awake and dressed Christopher sitting beside her. Initially freaked out, she attempted to run out of the room, but then paled as she became horrified at exposing her back to him. She tried to run out, but Christopher attempted to calm her down. Once she was calm, but scared, he confessed that he knew what she was, mostly because he was the Were-Cheetah she attempted to mate with. Feeling once again mortified, she pleaded to crawl under a rock and die. But the opposite happened, as he asked her out to a movie and meal. Almost shocked by this, she wanted to say no, but he stated that he asked her aunt about it, and he said she gave him approval. Feeling defeated, she got dressed and accompanied him for a date. During this date, Christopher encourages Anya to think of herself more as the main character, rather than just part of the supporting cast. This helped her build more confidence in herself, to the point where she almost confessed her love toward him twice. The first time she chickened out by asking him if he liked Japanese squid, (rather than saying that she really loves him), and the second time after the movie. Luckily, she ended up only asking for his e-mail address. However, before the date ended… he kissed her, smiling to her as he said he had a crush on her as well. Overjoyed, she returned the kiss, feeling happy that she wasn’t dumped again. And later on, they learn of Mei and Covey’s werecat heritage, as well as Madoka and Chaika’s, forming the band, the Wildcatz, with Anya as lead guitarist and singer, and Chris as the main roadie, helping out with the stage and equipment, which he excelled at. Personality Chris is carefree and reckless in nature, and, despite his consistent brawls with the jocks and bullies at High-Bridge, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. He is willing to go down fighting for his friends, regardless of how futile it might seem. Chris has a straightforward mind, and often tackles issues with a "hands on" approach, almost running head on into trouble when needed to. Chris has also defeated his opponents with pure wit, rather than brute strength, using his speed to wear down his opponents. Chris, befitting his recklessness and love of fighting, never backs out of a fight. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments, which flusters Anya deeply, almost putting her mating cycle into high gear, something that flusters him greatly as well. Skills/Abilities Were-Cheetah Speed: Hand-to-Hand Combat: Mechanical Skills: Relationships Gallery Chris Walkman, the Running Roadie 2.JPG Chris Wakeman, human and were-cheetah form.JPG|Human and were form Chris Walkman, the Running Roadie.JPG|Chris Walkman, the Running Roadie Voice Actor Johnny Young Bosch Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz